1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electroacoustic transducers and particularly to electroacoustic transducers having a lead connected to a voice coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones and other similar electronics have an electroacoustic transducer mounted therein. The electroacoustic transducer is a device transducing an electrical signal to an acoustic signal and vice versa, such as a speaker or a microphone. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2004-129080, a typical electroacoustic transducer has a lead connected to a voice coil, and the lead is drawn via a recess of a side plane of a frame out to a back plane of the electroacoustic transducer.
When an electroacoustic transducer is fabricated, inspected, shipped and mounted, its frame has a side plane receiving a variety of types of external force. This external force is caused as an operator or a robot holds the electroacoustic device or as the electroacoustic device collides against another component, a casing, or a similar, neighboring structure when the electroacoustic device is mounted. The external force is mainly directed along a normal to the side plane of the frame toward the frame's inner portion. If this force toward the frame's inner portion acts exactly on the position of the lead, the lead may be damaged.